Let the Stars wash your fears away
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Todoroki has a nightmare and Midoriya takes him to the roof. Tododeku week 2017. Day 3 Theme: Fear Quote: 'Sometimes at night I would sleep open-eyed underneath a sky dripping with stars. I was alive then.' – Albert Camus, "Return to Tipas"


**Summary:** Todoroki has a nightmare and Midoriya takes him to the roof. Tododeku week 2017.

 **Day 3**

 **Theme:** Fear

 **Quote:** ' _Sometimes at night I would sleep open-eyed underneath a sky dripping with stars. I was alive then._ ' – Albert Camus, "Return to Tipas"

 **A/N:** This is not proofread.

 **Warnings:** AU – Future Settings. OOC

* * *

 **Let the Stars wash your fears away**

Todoroki tossed and turned over and over, his temperature fluctuating from freezing cold to burning hot. It was a normal occurrence for him, the nightmares haunted him ever since he got his scar but as he grew older they subsided only to return after the villain attack at USJ.

Ever since he started going out with Midoriya and moved in with him as soon as they graduated, things started getting easier. Soon he realized that he isn't the only person plagued with nightmares and that they would often alternate between who would be the one getting them and who will comfort the other. This time fate seemed to decide that Todoroki would be plagued by the nightmares, he would see himself fighting a villain along with Deku, the next moment he would burn down a building and by some twist Izuku was under the building.

He woke up by a jolt, shaken from the nightmare, he hurt the most important person to him, he ended up like his father, a cold and ruthless person. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder with a soft kiss on it, "another nightmare?" Izuku asked softly in a sleepy voice. Looking at him, those green eyes were still shining with life, though something needed to be done about those black bags underneath his eyes.

"Yeah" he croaked in a hoarse voice, "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't"

"You don't know that" Shouto argued back, a little too loud than he wanted, his entire body shook as he recalled his nightmare, "we live with our lives on the line Izuku, we don't know what will happen to us"

"C'mon" Midoriya tugged onto Shouto's arm and pulled him out of bed. He put on some slippers and Todoroki followed him, wondering why Midoriya took a small blanket but soon received his answer as they went up the stairs of their apartment complex.

Thankfully their building was filled with elderly and so they were the only ones to go up to the roof, they even built a small garden there with some vegetables.

Taking a seat in the small garden chair, Midoriya wrapped them around with the blanket and leaned into him. "Let's stay up here for a while and clear our minds of everything" the green haired hero suggested, intertwining their hands under the blanket. It wasn't a winter night per say but the weather was cold enough for their breaths to fog up.

"Izuku do think that I'm like _that_ man?"

"Not in a million years"

"Sometimes it feels like I might hurt the people that I love and are close to me, like one day I will become like him, a cold-hearted hero"

"Shoucchan, you are the kindest and nicest hero I ever met, and I'm not saying this because I'm your boyfriend but I'm saying this from a civilian's perspective" Midoriya sighed with a soft smile snuggling deeper towards Shouto's left side, "the way you interact with kids, like you go out of your way to make them smile, like that one winter you build an ice slide for them or helped them so their ice creams won't melt in the summer whether you were on or off duty. And you take more rescue missions than Endeavor ever did, you really are a hero who helps people and make their day instead of beating up the bad guys all year round"

"I know but it's always there in the back of my mind" Shouto sighs, he really needs to face his demons but it's always there, that one fear, the one that will never disappear, the one where the scar on his face is a constant reminder.

They both fall into a calming silence, watching stars and stealing glances every now and then, in the cold midnight air, with no one to bother them. It was just the two of them on the roof, watching the stars until they could no longer count, until their eyes became heavy and can't stay open for another second. They talk and talk about nothing and everything, they tried to guess the constellations even though neither had any idea about astrology or what the constellations are.

Todoroki's nightmare was long forgotten as he snuggled closer to Midoriya, his head on the younger's shoulder, his left side radiating heat to warm them up. And as the sun shun its first rays into Midoriya's eyes, he looked to his shoulder where Shouto was in deep sleep, not bothered by the sun rays or the sound of the cars from the early risers.

A soft smile decorated his face, it was nights like those, after All Might's death, when they would look at the stars all night and fall asleep, snuggled into each other would he feel alive. The sea of stars that told him of the countless possibilities out there, of the many universes and planets out there, it reminded he is not alone, whether that person was light years away or sleeping on his shoulder.

It was nights like those that Midoriya was grateful to have Todoroki by his side, it was times like those when they can let go of their fears and ghosts and become alive.


End file.
